


Curl

by JayJ



Series: Golden Moments in the Stream of Life [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-06
Updated: 2013-03-06
Packaged: 2017-12-04 11:18:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/710211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayJ/pseuds/JayJ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He misses her curls.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Curl

**Author's Note:**

> Hello. First story posted here. First in a series. Hope you like it. More will follow. Very excited about all of this. Enjoy.

He misses her curls.

It's such an inconsequential thought even he doesn't quite understand where it comes from.

One moment Emma Swan is brazenly accusing him of murder, glaring at him and dismissing Belle's attempts at defending him, and the next he's thinking about her hair.

It's completely beside the point, and irrelevant to the enfolding events between them. But the thought comes and sticks to his mind.

And it dawns on him that it actually bothers him.

Because this straight, listless mess of blonde locks simply does not suit her. It reflects a side to her that seems flustered and wrong.

And it troubles him because this is not the woman he knows her to be.

As meaningless as they seem her curls are such an essential part of who Emma is that the absence of them is strangely jarring to him—like she's lost something he can't quite place. That element that completes her—makes her who she is.

The woman that was stubborn to a fault and unwavering in her beliefs. Who was strong, and determined, passionate and brave.

This girl seemed unsure and chaotic, flanked by her parents, as he gestured for her to follow him to the backroom while ordering Charming to go and fetch Pongo.

It's off putting and disappointing.

So when she falters, saying she can't control her own magic, it truly upset him.

It's why when he tells her, "Yes, you can," his tone is adamant and curt. It's also why it's laced with an undertone of encouragement.

Because he knows now that this Emma Swan was lost.

And she would need to find herself again.

She needed her curls back.


End file.
